Et elles sont partis sans eux
by AD vs AV
Summary: Hermione et Ginny ont disparut. Quand leurs petits amis, Harry et Ron, les retrouvent elle sont mortes. Ils sont désemparés. Ils se rappellent leurs souvenirs d'elles et leurs vengeances sera terrible...ment sucidaire. Oneshot


Me revoilà avec une nouvelle one-shot !

Tout d'abord :

_Blablabla :_ Chansons (telle est ma prière/ juste un dernière danse de Kyo)

**Blablabla :** Flash Back

Blablabla : Ce qui se passe.

Ensuite, rien ne m'appartient, ça, je doute que vous ne le saviez !

Bon, on se revoie à la fin !

AD vs AV

Et elle sont partis sans vous (sans eux)

Deux formes étaient immobiles, au sol. Deux autres les regardaient, surprise. Ron tomba à genoux devant Hermione et éclata en sanglot. Harry, lui, avait une expression où se mélangeait haine et douleur. Le visage de Ginny était figé, comme celui d'Hermione, en une expression de peur et de surprise. Les deux garçons étaient immobiles. Un coup de vent les fit frissonner. Où étaient-ils ? Nul part car peu leur importait, seul le visage de leur belle étant figé pour l'éternité bloquait leurs souvenirs.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles  
En essuyant ses larmes  
J'ai appris par coeur  
La pureté de ses formes  
Parfois, je les dessine encore  
Elle fait partie de moi_

Ron n'en put plus en embrassa une dernière fois le visage de sa belle et ses lèvres froides ne répondirent pas à son baiser. Il éclata encore plus fort en sanglots.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse  
_

Harry n'essaya même pas de le relever, son visage tordu en une expression de douleur. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arriverait plus jamais, il avait versé trop de larmes. Le vent le rejeta ses cheveux dans les yeux. Il se souvint encore de ce jour là.

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt  
Mais c'est pas d'ma faute  
La flèche a traversé ma peau  
C'est une douleur qui se garde  
Qui fait plus de bien que de mal  
Mais je connais l'histoire  
Il est déjà trop tard  
Dans son regard  
On peut apercevoir  
Qu'elle se prépare  
Au long voyage_

**Ginny était immobile, face à lui. Elle lui sourit en hurlant à cause du bruit du vent : **

**-Harry ! Tes cheveux sont dans ton visage ! C'est une horreur !**

**Puis, elle se blottit dans ses bras en murmurant :**

**-Je t'aime.**

**Harry eut une expression douloureuse et hurla brusquement en la rejetant, les larmes au coin des yeux : **

**-Je ne peux pas t'aimer !**

**Ginny lui attrapa la manche alors qu'Harry allait fuir vers le château. Harry lui murmura, douloureusement :**

**-Ne rend pas les choses encore plus difficiles, Ginny.**

**Et il fuya, tel un lâche, ignorant le regard implorant de Ginny sur sa nuque et celui, qu'il ne sentit pas, conspirateur dans son dos. **

_Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Je peux mourir demain  
Mais ça n'change rien  
J'ai reçu de ses mains  
Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme  
C 'est même trop pour un seul homme  
Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire  
Fallait seulement qu'elle respire  
Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie _

Ron fixa avec douleur le visage figé d'Hermione. Il ferma les paupières, secouant la tête, les mains sur ses tempes. Non, il ne pouvait y croire, non !

_Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles  
En essuyant ses larmes  
J'ai appris par coeur  
La pureté de ses formes  
Parfois, je les dessine encore  
Elle fait partie de moi_

Ron réussit lentement à se relever. Harry l'aida et il murmura :

Tu te souviens, du bal ?

Ron fit oui de la tête, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

**Ron embrassa Hermione. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Ginny et Harry. Dans les yeux de Ginny, il y avait de l'amour fou et désespéré. Dans ceux de Harry, il y avait la même lueur sauf qu'elle était empreint de douleur. La douleur de ne pas l'avoir. Hermione soupira mais savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Puis, Ginny murmura alors : **

**-Je veux juste une dernière danse.**

**Hermione dit à son tour également :**

**-Je veux juste une dernière danse.**

**Et ils s'élancèrent sur la piste en riant.**

_Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

(Juste une dernière danse, Kyo)

Harry sentit comme si les deux corps ainsi que les deux amis avaient pris un Port-au-loin.

Il détourna le regard de l'étendue blanche qui les entourait. Il s'agenouilla doucement aux pieds de Ginny et se perdit dans la contemplation de son amie. Il se mit alors à chanter tandis que Ron le regardait, inquiet et intéressé.

_Le temps me vole ce que j'ai de plus cher  
Dans mes souvenirs tu rigoles et tu fais tourner la terre  
Ce qui me désole et que je désespère  
Que ton image s'envole mais il n'y a rien à faire  
Tu es ce pourquoi j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant  
Mais voilà que tu n'es plus, plus rien n'est important  
Si seulement j'avais su  
Que tu me manquerais autant  
Je m'en aurais voulu de t'aimer tant  
Apprends-moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal  
Apprends-moi à croire que t'es devenue mon étoile_

Ron se releva et posa une main maladroite sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

_Mon ange, ma lumière  
Mon intime repère  
Mon ange, ma lumière  
Qui chaque jour m'éclaire  
Telle est ma prière_

Harry laissa alors couler ses larmes et sa voix s'élava encore plus, devenant plus claire et plus forte.

_-Tu n'avais pas de royaume à tes pieds  
Mais je verserai pour toi  
Plus de larmes qu'un peuple entier  
Et ça ne suffira pas à me faire oublier  
Que tu n'es plus  
Apprends-moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal  
Apprends-moi à croire que t'es devenue mon étoile_

Harry se releva, la main de son ami toujours posé sur son épaule. Ron se mit alors à fredonner avec Harry, la voix faible et enrouée.

_-Mon ange, ma lumière  
Mon intime repère  
Mon ange, ma lumière  
Qui chaque jour m'éclaire  
Telle est ma prière_

Puis, peu à peu, il prit de l'assurance. Leurs deux voix mêlées de tristesse s'élevèrent alors dans le ciel et montèrent jusqu'aux nuages tandis que la clarté de leurs voix résonnait dans le paysage.

_-Le temps me vole ce que j'ai de plus cher  
Dans mes souvenirs tu rigoles et tu fais tourner la terre  
Ce qui me désole et que je désespère  
Que ton image s'envole mais il n'y a rien à faire  
Apprends-moi à croire que t'es devenue mon étoile_

Peu à peu, le brouillard blanc s'évanoui. Ils étaient dans une plaine. Au loin, il y avait un manoir d'où se dégageait de la magie noire. Harry pensa qu'IL l'avait fait exprès, pour qu'ils aillent se venger et y perdent la vie dans des circonstances très dures. Mais sa voix ne faiblit pas tandis qu'il récitait une dernière fois cette chanson.  
_-Mon ange, ma lumière  
Mon intime repère  
Mon ange, ma lumière_ _Qui chaque jour____m'éclaire_ _Telle est ma prière_ (telle est ma prière, Kyo)

Puis, leurs voix se turent. Ron tourna alors son regard vers celui de Harry. Il vit que celui d'Harry aspirait à la vengeance. Leur dernière. Et ils s'élancèrent, leurs cris de rage les précédant. Ils pouvaient perdre la vie, mais rien n'étaient important à leurs yeux après la mort de leurs amies. On voyait à présent deux adolescents courant vers le manoir où on les attendait, vaincus par la perte de leurs amies mais avec leur vengeance qui serait terrible et redoutable.

* * *

FIN !

Donnez-moi votre opinion, please !

Review ! Si vous voulez que je vous dise (dans votre review) comment cela c'est fini, demandez-le !

Encore une fois :

REVIEW, PLEASE !

A plus,

AD vs AV


End file.
